Rent A Fiancé ! Complete !
by SilverSerenity
Summary: Darien Shields needs to produce a fiancé within a week or he'll loose this deal. He calls a dating agency and gets a special package. But the girl who plays his fiancé is his enemy...woah will they pull it off? D&S R
1. Prologue

**Rent-A-Fiancé **

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon wouldn't want me so I didn't try to buy it**

**Summary:**  Darien Shields is a business man.  Some deals you make, you have to do a little extra to complete.  But oh boy Darien has gotten himself in trouble.  In order to complete a merge with this company, Darien lied about him getting married.  The company owner likes a family man, and this was the easiest way out Darien could think of.  Every time they had a business dinner, Darien played it safe and said she was out of town.  But oh he's in trouble now, he's dug a hole and fell into it.  If he doesn't produce a fiancé in a week, he'll loose this deal.  So what does he do?  He calls a dating service and sets up a special meeting with the owner.  After explaining his situation to a man named Ken Tsukino, Darien feels like this is going to be so easy.  Mr. Tsukino has just the girl for him!  His daughter!!! But what if they know each other?  But what if there is tension between the two already?  It's just too bad because they signed a contract….how will they follow through?

Darien Shields sat in Monday morning traffic while talking on his video phone with his business partner, Andrew Gardner.

"Man you are always getting into some shit like this."  Said Andrew

"I'll do anything for a deal."  Said Darien

"If Bob Barker would give you ownership of his show if you assassinated Jay Leno, would you do it?"  Asked Andrew

"Hell no…now if it were the other way around….Bob Barker could have a heart attack at any moment he's so ancient."  Said Darien

"Then what are you going to do about this deal?"  Asked Andrew "Put a ad in the want ads?"

"That's actually not a bad idea…..hey what's the number for that popular dating service?"  Asked Darien

"Hearts and Soulmates?" Asked Andrew

"That would be the one."  Said Darien

"I'll get you the number."  Said Andrew

"Oh and while you are at it…set me up a special conference with the owner please."  Said Darien

"Look man….I'll bet you a thousand bucks you can't pull this off." Said Andrew

"Sure, thousand bucks never hurt anyone…you should go ahead and put it in my bank account in case you forget later."  Said Darien

"You must eat through your butt because all you talk is shit."  Said Andrew

"I might talk shit but your going to eat it."  Said Darien

"Whatever man…I'll get back to you when I get your meeting set up."  Said Andrew

"Later"  Said Darien.

Darien closed the video session as he chuckled to himself.  Andrew was going to regret making him that bet.  For about a month he'd been pretending that he was engaged to this beautiful blonde named Renee.  Hopefully the agency would have someone like that.  There was of course the way to pay someone to be a blonde Renee but who would do that.  Actually once he got to thinking about it…who would want to do unless they were getting paid a million dollars.  Maybe Andrew was right.  No he would never admit that, not even to his own thoughts. 

Ken Tsukino was sitting in his office when his secretary announced he had a phone call.

"Hello, Ken Tsukino speaking."  Said Ken

"Hello Mr. Tsukino.  My name is Andrew Gardner.  I'm Vice-President of Shield Industries.  I need a special kind of deal with you….

After Andrew explained the situation, he had Mr. Tsukino in rolls of laughter.

"Does Mr. Shields have any preferences on looks?"  Asked Ken

"All he has told them was that she is blonde, and her name is Renee."  Said Andrew

"Hmm I have something that is close enough."  Said Ken

"Are you certain she will do it?"  Asked Andrew

"Yes, my daughter will do anything for me."  Said Ken

"Set up a meeting for me and Mr. Shields to have lunch tomorrow.  Now I have things to do.  Goodbye Mr. Gardner."  Said Ken and he hung up without waiting for a reply.

Ken admitted it was probably getting old for Serena to get thrown into these things.  When he first started this business, it started as a television dating show…and if he ever had a spot empty that he couldn't book, Serena was always there to bail him out.  She'd been on hundreds of dates because of him….which more than half ended badly.  If Ken was going to put his daughter in a situation like this…he had to set some ground rules for Mr. Shields.  Ken called his secretary to see if Serena was free for lunch today.

Serena was waiting for her father at The Olive Garden, and he was twenty minutes late.  Just when she was about to get up and leave, he walked through the doorway.

"Good afternoon Honey." Said Ken

"Hi Daddy."  Said Serena

"So what are you going to order today Serena?"  Asked Ken

"What do you want daddy?"  Asked Serena

"Oh the ranch and bacon pasta looks interesting." Said Ken

"No, I mean what is this all about."  Said Serena

"What?  Can't a father ask his daughter out to lunch without getting the third degree?"  Asked Ken

"I'm sorry….its just that you always want something."  Said Serena as she picked her menu back up

"Serena I need a big favor."  Said Ken

Serena dropped her menu and stood up from the table, about to leave.

"No honey please hear me out."  Said Ken

"All right."  Said Serena sitting back down

"Its this business deal with this man.  The man needs someone to play his fiancé.  He plans it out that you'll play his fiancé for a week or so and then you will get in a big fight and end it all."  Said Ken

"You want me to play some guys fiancé.  Dad what about  my restaurant?  I'm about to loose it….I don't have time to play wife to some cheap bastard."  Said Serena

"Look if you do this, I will personally make sure you stay in business."  Said Ken

"Daddy why am I such a sucker to your deals?"  Asked Serena

"Oh thank you baby!"  Said Ken

"Is he cute?"  Asked Serena

"Serena, I don't want you to get 'involved' with him.  He's probably a jerk on the inside and will just hurt you.  Promise me you won't get involved with him anymore than you have to!"  Said Ken

"I promise" sighed Serena.  He wanted her to play fiancé but thought he might be a jerk….all he cared about was money.  

Darien sat in Ken Tsukino's office, waiting for his arrival.  Andrew had said that Ken had just the girl for him.  He hoped she looked good.  Darien sat up as he heard the door open.

"Oh good afternoon.  You must be Darien Shields."  Said Ken

"Yes. And you are Ken Tsukino."  Said Darien

"Yes.  Let's cut the chit-chat shall we."  Said Ken "We are both business men and want to protect our business.  I have a few rules to this 'set up we have'"

"Rules?"  Said Darien

"Yes.  I assume Mr. Gardner informed you that you will be engaged to my daughter.  Now my Serena has been through some heartache so I don't want you to get 'involved' with her.  There will be no touching…fantasizing….you can only kiss her in public….and you definitely will not try to seduce her.  I know guys like you."  Said Ken

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself daddy."  Said Serena from the doorway, surprising them.

"I know honey, but sometimes temptation is very strong."  Said Ken

Serena snorted and walked over to them.  She stood beside him and put her hand out.  "Serena Tsukino, how do you do?"  asked Serena but Serena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who he was.  "Darien Shields!!!  You son of a bitch!!! What is this, another trick to get my restaurant!!!!

"Serena Tsukino!!! I should have put two and two together….Ken Tsukino…"  Said Darien

"You two know each other?" Asked Ken

"Know is an understatement Daddy….he's only the scum of the earth!"  Said Serena "He's like a leech"

"How do you know each other?" Asked Ken

"I tried to do some business here with your daughter here but she profoundly refused."  Said Darien

"What kind of business?"  Asked Ken

"He's the reason I'm about to loose my restaurant."  Said Serena

"If you would only sell it to me then you would make a lot more money than you do now."  Said Darien

"All right ALL RIGHT!!!"  Shouted Ken "You need a fiancé and you need a restaurant.  Maybe you can help each other…Serena will play your fiancé is you leave her restaurant alone.  Can you get along with each other?"  Asked Ken

"She'd have to live with me."  Said Darien

"WHAT!!! That wasn't part of the deal!"  Said Serena

"Serena it would only be for a week or so, and I am sure you would be fully accommodated."  Said Ken

"Of course.  You'd get your own bedroom and anything you wanted would be yours.  But we'd have to look real.  And that means everyone would have to believe us."  Said Darien

"Daddy I don't know…this is bigger than anything else I have ever done for you."  Said Serena

"If you do this, I promise this is the last favor."  Said Ken

"That's what you said last time."  Said Serena

"Deal?"  Asked Darien

Serena slowly reached out her hand…"Deal."

Author's Note:  Ok your thinking, how many incomplete stories you have?  LOL  I know including this one, there are four that I do intend on finishing eventually.  The other incompletes…well just call them abandoned.  Well what did you think of this one?  The idea came to me one day this past week and I decided to go with it!!! Tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Rent-A-Fiancé

Chapter 1

**DC:  If Sailor Moon was cheap, we'd all have one……**

Serena sat silent in the car as it pulled into Darien Shields driveway.  His house looked so…..dreamy.  The kind of house you'd fantasize about.  With the pretty blue shutters and white picket fence…..it was a dream.  She could picture children running under sprinklers in the front yard, with herself standing in the doorway holding tiles.  Then her husband, pulling in the driveway, home from work, walking up to give her a kiss and patting her enlarged stomach.  But instead, she saw Darien Shields standing in the doorway, already looking impatient.  She parked her Honda Accord behind his BMW convertible, it seemed that just having it parked in his driveway raised the value of the house.

"Howdy" Serena said Jokingly, getting her bag out of the trunk of her car. "So where am I sleeping?"

"Before anything else is said, lets try to keep this pleasant Serena, ok.  We want to look convincing."

"Well, how are we going to be looking so lovey dovey and then suddenly break it off?"

"Simple, when you were gone out of town all this time, you were really with some man.  I find out and we break it off."

"Why is it that I have to be the bad guy?"

"Serena, you will probably never see these people again, I however and trying to merge with them, and would see them almost everyday."

"So, they can't see you for the scum that you are?"

"Serena, please don't get me angry with you."

"What are you going to do, hit me?  Hey, that's not such a bad idea.  You hit me and I leave you.  Yeah I like that one much better."

"Yeah except I'd be in court for abusing you…be serious Serena.  Now c'mon and stop arguing with me.  We have dinner with them in a few hours.  Its going to be here, so go put on a nice dress."

"You are cooking?  Really now….well if you would so kindly show me to my room…."

"Right this way…"

Darien led Serena through the front hall, which consisted of hardwood floors, floral wallpaper, and runners on the floor, into the living room.  She saw this glorious red brick fire place, a nice plump sofa and chairs, it looked nothing like she would have expected it to.  He led her to a red cedar stair case with a oriental carpet running up the middle.

"Darien, I have a question."

"We are almost there."

"That's not what I was going to ask"

Darien kept walking even when Serena stopped.  He nodded towards a door and motioned for Serena to come.  He opened the door and Serena was exposed to beautiful, dark wood, poster bed with a white lace comforter.  There was even an antique chest at the foot and a dressing table and Chester drawer that matched the set.  It was so beautiful.

"Darien, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Everything I have seen in this house….it's so beautiful…..so unlike you."

"I don't know how that was meant to me…are you saying I'm not beautiful, or it just doesn't fit me."

"For both our sakes, I won't answer that one."

"Ok.  I was engaged to one Rei Hino for two years.  I even bought this house and decorated it according to her likings.  What did she give me in return?  Showed up drunk at our wedding with a guy named Bubba and waited until I was about to die to tell me I don't.  I just haven't felt the need to redecorate….besides I like it….it drives women crazy."

"Ugh" Serena grunted and slammed the door in his smirking face.  But still….he was a man suffering from a broken heart.  But that still doesn't make up for being an arrogant asshole.

Darien chuckled to himself. "Put something sexy on" Darien yelled as he headed down the stairs.

"Put something sexy on put something sexy on" Serena mocked him.  After the moment of annoyance passed, she whirled herself around and fell on the bed.  It was like a dream.  The house was a dream.  Everything was perfect except Darien made it a nightmare.  She guessed she really didn't have a choice.  A week living in Darien's glorious home, for her restaurant.  Lots of plus's.  She could just deal with Darien one thought at a time.  She walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out several hanging outfits.  Lets see.  Sunny warm weather outside, beautiful skin ready to be shown off, yep this called for the sleeveless sundress.  It was baby blue with pastel yellow roses as a pattern.  With white sandals and a sexy hairstyle, she'd have Darien wanting her so bad….but wait why would she want that?  Oh no bother she was going to make him suffer nonetheless.

Darien wanted to prepare Serena as much as he could.  That's when she came down the stairs, he was going to sweep her in his arms and kiss her.  As a couple they would have to kiss and kiss a lot.  He didn't want her cringing everytime he went to kiss her cheek.  Of course it wasn't like he was getting the bad end of the deal.  Serena Tsukino was a eat-you-heart out babe and if she didn't hate him so much….yeah well it wasn't like he wasn't hated for a reason.  He turned back to his food.  He was preparing rack of lamb with a cherry glaze with potatoes and carrots.  It smelled delicious.  He was of course interrupted by Serena clearing her throat in the doorway.

"Is this 'sexy' enough for you" Serena asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Geeze Serena, I said be sexy, not appetizing.  We don't want to take attention away from my savory dish."

"Oh, I thought I was the guest of honor."

"No Mrs. Williams is the guest of honor, you are their hostess.  Its just the first time they get to meet you."

"You know, I hate deceiving people….well ok what have you got here?" Asked Serena as she leaned over the stove.

Darien leaned against the counter.  "Its lamb in a cherry glaze."

She turned and faced him. "That's one of our main courses at my rest--" Serena didn't get the chance to finish as Darien covered her mouth with his.  This was his chance, now or never.  Serena struggled in his hold for a moment but then gave in and kissed him back.  

Serena at first was in shock.  She didn't know what had happened.  One minute she was admiring his cooking and the next he was devouring her mouth with his.  And she was quite surprised at her actions.  She found herself with her arms wound around his neck and his hands dangerously close to her bottom.  She gasped against his mouth as he slightly elevated her against the counter and she began to feel dizzy.

Darien wasn't expecting this kind of reaction…from himself.  At first Serena was perfectly still against him and her mouth didn't even move.  Then she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his.  Then she put her tongue in his mouth before he tried to do it to her.  He felt her start going limp so he gave her support by lift her up on the counter.  Darien could feel the heat taking over and his arousal beginning.  He had to stop this before it got out of hand.  He pulled away from her and stepped away from her after lifting her down.  "Serena…." Darien started but didn't know what else to say.

Serena was surprised that it was he that drew away, not herself.  She felt used in a way.  She was always the first to reject…not to be rejected.  She tried to ignore the quickening beat of her heart and regain her composure.  "As I was saying, this is one of the main courses served at my restaurant.  A lot of the old folks order it for anniversaries and such."

"I don't believe you Serena."

"What would I be lying about?"

"No I mean you act as if that just didn't happen."

"Darien….let's say I'm not that innocent and I am the heartbreaker, not the heartbreakee.  Very rarely will you see me anything but cool and composed."

Darien mumbled something under his breath and stormed out of the kitchen.

"What was that Darien darling?"

"Nothing Serena dear" Darien said through clenched teeth as he went upstairs.

When he was out of sight Serena let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  She tried to breath and slow down her heart.  She wouldn't be able to keep her composure long after many more kisses like that one.  She wondered why he did it.  "Just what kind of game are you playing Darien Shields" Serena said to herself.  "Whatever it is….I will beat you.  If seduction is your game, you will find yourself being the one seduced….and then turned away leaving you all alone to cool yourself off." She ignored her brain saying what if she couldn't turn away.  The reaction she had to that kiss had her worried even though she wouldn't admit it to herself.   

Serena, lost in her own thoughts, was oblivious to the fact that Darien was watching her.  He admitted to himself how beautiful she looked, and after that kiss, he wouldn't be able to stop the quickening of his pulse at the sight of her.  It kind of hurt him a little that she brushed it off like it never happened.  It had to affect her in someway…she just wasn't showing it.  Finally he stepped out of the shadows and announced his presence.  "The Williams should be here in about 10 minutes.  Will you help me set the table?"

"Sure.  Just tell me what to do and I will get right on it."

"Just put the dishes, napkins, and silverware like it should be, maybe like how you do it in your restaurant, and light those candles."

"Ok."

Serena for some reason, felt very nervous about meeting these peoples.  It felt like…like she was meeting her boyfriends parents and wanted to make the best impression.  She found herself looking in the mirror, checking to make sure every hair was in place.  Darien suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  Serena didn't stiffen at all…she just stared back at his reflection with no expression on her face.

Darien didn't know why he did it.  The urge to possess her over took his senses and he wrapped his arm around her without a second thought.  He frowned at her reaction.  "Serena you've got to get used to little gestures such as this if we are to be believable."

"But Darien I don't understand why we have to be so convincing when the only ones who see us are ourselves…its like we are trying to make ourselves believe we really are together.  And while it is a sweet idea to think that way…Darien it just wouldn't work out.  Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances—"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Serena" Darien cut in.  Taking his arm away and stepping back.  "I'll go and see if they are here yet." And he walked away.  Serena suddenly felt chilled when he stepped away…he was so warm.  She shook these thoughts away and mentally kicked herself for thinking them.

Dinner

Serena sat at her end of the table as Darien chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Williams.  She felt that if she said something, their big secret would slip out.

"Why Renee—" Started Mrs. Williams

"Serena" Serena corrected.

"Oh my all this time I've been thinking your name was Renee.  I feel so terrible." Said Mrs. Williams

"But Darien told us your name was Renee." Said Mr. Williams

"That's what Darien calls me.  It started out with a big misunderstanding." Said Serena

"Oh I do enjoy a good love story.  Do tell us how you too met." Said Mrs. Williams

Serena sat there, open-mouth, not sure of what to say.  Darien just watched her with a smirk on his face.  She wished she was close enough to kick him.

"Well for starters, my father is the prestigious owner of the dating service "Hearts and Soulmates."  Serena had a brilliant idea of how to make Darien squirm.  "And my father was always getting me to do something for him, appear on dating shows, go on blind dates with people.  Well it just so happens that Darien here applied for a membership, he wanted to find love I suppose.  And he was suppose to go on a date with this woman Renee, whom he'd never seen a picture of, and when the time came, she backed out.  My father, not wanting to disappoint him, sent me to go instead.  He kept calling me Renee the whole night, and it was not until the very end of the date that I admitted to who I was."

Darien could not believe she said he placed an ad in a dating agency….he could have any woman that he wanted.  Except for her.  Why did that bother him?  "Well might I add that by the end of the date Serena was madly in love with me.  I was a little hurt and angry that I was deceived and almost didn't call her for another date."

"But you are glad you did?" asked Mrs. Williams

Darien was looking straight into her eyes and one day he would admit, there was more meaning in his words then he realized.  "Yes I am.  I don't know where I would be today if I had never met Serena."  And for the first time in their meetings, Serena gave him a genuine smile and her eyes were sparkling.

Serena gave Mrs. Williams one last hug before they walked out the door.

"Remember.  Next time, dinner at our house." Said Mrs. Williams

"And don't forget to get us an invitation in the mail to your wedding." Said Mr. Williams

"Oh we wouldn't want to miss it for the world.  I've never seen two people as much in love as you two are." Said Mrs. Williams as she got in the car.

Darien raised his hand to wave and with the other, pulled Serena close to him.  He was rather surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed into his side.  Her breath tickled his skin beneath his shirt.  They turned around and went back into the house, still holding on to each other.  Serena felt so at home in his arms.  She didn't want to pull away.  When she realized this she immediately let go of him.  Darien was taken off guard and looked at her surprisingly.

"well Darien.  This has been a wonderful evening but I'm very tired and would like to go to bed."

Darien, on instinct grabbed her arm and whirled her back against him.  But he did nothing else.  He let go of her and walked past her into the kitchen.  He wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his head.  A good nights sleep would probably help him significantly.  When he turned back to the staircase, Serena was already gone.

Safely inside her room alone in her own presence, she tried to catch her breath and calm down.  If he had gone any further in the hallway, inched his mouth closer to hers, she admitted to herself, she could not have stopped herself.  And Lord knows what she was capable of.  She could not, in any way so ever, let Darien get to her.  No.  She had to get to him first.  That means she had to control the advances, and they couldn't be on impulse like tonight.  Those were to dangerous.  On impulses, her heart took over instead of her mind and all thoughts left her head.  She'd been hurt too badly in the past before.  And the last person she needed to fall in love with was Darien Shields.

AN: It took someone's reminding to remind me that I have some duties to fulfill.  And I am going to be quite honest that I've had half this chapter written for quite some time now and I just got the impulse to finish the rest of it tonight.  I had too many people eager for more to just let it go.  I'm sorry for the long wait but it's here finally J I hope I get an even greater response with the second chapter than with number one.  Not that the response I got wasn't great for one…it was better than I've ever gotten for the first chapter.  Well anywho, review me please.  I honestly think that reviews inspire the author.  *wink wink nudge nudge* hehe


	3. Chapter 2

Rent A Fiancé

Chapter 2

DC:  Wow I don't have anything quirky to say…go figure…..so I'll just say….I don't own SM but I have had my eye on Darien for quite some time now *wink wink nudge nudge* hehe

I was going for 8 pages but didn't quite make it lol

Darien had a restless sleep.  He could smell her perfume on his skin even though he'd showered twice.  Just the thought that she was a few rooms over irked him.  Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.  He had to go to her.  He jumped up out of the bed, clad only in his boxers and rushed out of the room.  Once he was in front of her door he didn't know what to do.  Knock? No.  He quietly opened the door and peered inside.  What he saw took his breath away.  The window was open and a slight breeze was blowing.  The moonlight was shining on her face and it gave her profile a look of angelic innocence.  Oh how we ached to reach out and touch her.  He figured that if he could just kiss her again, then she would be out of his head.  He wanted her simply because…because…well he didn't know why.  But he was so sure just one taste of her to satisfy his hunger and leave everything like it was before.  Or maybe it was that this was one of the most meaningful relationships he'd had since Rei.  Of course he'd had plenty of one night stands, but this was just different.  The fact that just a kiss had ignited such passion and that it went unquenched.  He just didn't know.  And just staring at her wouldn't make the answer come to him.  Brilliance hit him.  He'd make her fall in love with him.  He'd romance her until she couldn't take it anymore.  He'd instigate advances and then withdraw.  He knew from that kiss that she couldn't resist it, and he could tell that she didn't like the fact that he'd pulled away first and not her.  He couldn't wait to mess with her….he didn't plan on sleeping with her, then he'd go too far and wouldn't be able to get her to fall out of love with him.  He smiled to himself as he crawled back into his bed and sleep finally came to him.

*********

Serena awoke to the sound of Darien's voice.   But why would she be hearing his voice.  Was she dreaming? "Ouch" no she wasn't dreaming.

"Rise and shine sunshine." Said Darien

"ugh what time is it?" asked Serena

"Why time for us darling lovebirds to start our day."

"Darien honey, did you hit your head this morning or did slip something in your coffee?"

"I haven't had any coffee.  All I had to do was think of you and I brightened up like a light." Darien couldn't believe how easy this came to him.  He ripped the covers off of her.  She had been sleeping in an old grungy t-shirt. "Wow nice pjs."

"I usually sleep in the nude." Said Serena dryly. And smiled when it stunned Darien just a bit.

"Well I'm glad you didn't last night, or we would both be naked right now." Darien grinned at her expression

"Like I'd be in the bed if you stripped naked" Serena wasn't so sure of herself

"Oh really….If a kiss almost got us hot and sweaty, imagine our bodies rubbing against one another." Darien was relieved when she didn't retort, he had to stop or he _would get in the bed with her._

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Serena

"We are having lunch with my mother." 

"What?!?!" Serena sat forward, exposing her creamy legs, Darien had to look away. "Doesn't that sound a little official to you Darien?"

"Relax.  My mom has seen so many women pass by in my life that she won't take it anymore than that."

"But….doesn't she know we are engaged?"

"Yes.  But she told me over the phone that she believed it impossible for me to fall in love and be with one woman for the rest of my life.  So we are in the clear.  When our engagement ends, I'll hear a couple of 'I told you so-s' and that will be the end of it.  Your father knows it's a hoax and the rest of your family doesn't even know my existence."

"I don't know Darien…..you are a big head in business….if anything leaked out…."

Darien stepped forward, crouching down to her level, and took her chin in his hand.  "Don't worry ok.  If anything leaked out, it would be me in hot water, not you."

Serena didn't know if it was his cologne, or just looking in his cerulean blue eyes.  But she couldn't stop herself.  In a flash, her lips were on his and his arms where around her.  She thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest.  He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to gasp on impulse, and he took her mouth captive with his tongue.  Warning bells were going off in her head.  Here they were getting dangerously erotic and here she was in nothing but a ratty old t-shirt and panties.  Suddenly she remembered her plan.  Her goal was to get him to fall in love with her.  With all her strength, she pushed off the bed, where she was towering over him, causing him to have to look up to keep their lips in contact.  

Darien could feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of her shirt.  He could also tell she was wearing nothing underneath. In their position it would be so easy to pull her shirt over her head, revealing everything he'd dreamt about underneath. He could feel every texture of the fabric of his clothing against his skin.  If this went on too much longer, he wouldn't be able to stop.  Even if she protested, he wouldn't be able to stop.  He pushed her back on the bed and stood up.  For a moment he contemplated jumping back in on her.  But the surprise in her eyes turned him away.  "Um Serena…..I don't know what to say…..well we've got lunch at noon, so I suggest you go take a shower." 'And I need a cold shower' he thought to himself.

Serena was outraged.  He'd done it again.  Left her high and dry.  Perhaps it was for the best.  She felt like throwing something at him.  It was obvious there was an attraction between them.  But he shrugged it off so easily.  True she was good at hiding her feelings, but at least she had some.  She found herself wanting him, wanting him badly.  He wasn't going to get away so easily.  If he could brush off their "supposed engagement" so easily, she just had to make it hard for him.  She'd go take her shower.  She'd have lunch with his mother.  She'd be the sweet, innocent, polite angel that she was, so unlike Darien's type, and his mother would start to believe that she'd managed to capture his heart and hold it.  And then, Darien would break his mother's heart, by having to break Serena's, and his mother would never let him live it down.  Revenge was sweet on her tongue…..but a little bitter-sweet on her heart, though she wouldn't admit it now.

Darien stood under the icy cold stream of his shower.  Wowzers.  One kiss could have this effect on him.  He'd scrubbed himself three times and he could still smell her.  Still taste her.  Having to live like this was dangerous.  The line between them was growing smaller inch by inch, more on his side.  He wouldn't be able to hold himself off her with many more kisses like that.  And this time it was Serena that had kissed him.  He admitted, if she hadn't kissed him, he'd have eventually kissed her.  He stepped out clad only in a towel and watched his reflection in the mirror.  He'd had countless one-night stands and many women, why couldn't he let himself have this woman, when she wanted him too.  Its not like she is an innocent angel.  She'd admitted she had her experience with men.  Why did the thought of just attraction and sex drag at his heart so?  He turned suddenly at the sound of footsteps behind him.  He shut his eyes and knew he'd made a bad move when the towel slipped to his ankles.

Serena was about to knock when he turned towards her.  "Darien I was just wondering……" She stood agape at him when his towel fell to the floor, revealing all that she'd fantasized about.  Serena had nothing on but her robe, but it did conceal her intimate secrets.  "I…I uh….wow.  You have a really nice….err package Darien." And with that she spun on her heal and back to her room and shut the door.

Darien opened his eyes and watched her retreating form.  He quickly picked his towel up and concealed himself once again.  He chuckled to himself.  'She thinks I have a nice package' Darien thought to himself as he winked to his reflection.  Her seeing him nude sort of put her on a level of intimacy with him.  He was going to have fun with her now.

~~~~~~~~

Nothing was said about the incident in his bedroom.  But he could tell when she was thinking about it when a slight rosy tint came to her cheeks.  Serena gasped when they arrived at is mother's house.  More like a mansion.  "By God Darien, what is she worth? Billions?" 

"eh Dear old mom.  This is the result of 3 rich husbands, each one in their grave.  Though she has admitted to me that the only one she really loved was my father, who was dirt poor I might add."

"I guess loves funny that way." 

"Yes.  She came from a wealthy family and he came from a trailer park.  Just shows you that you find love in the last place you are looking for it." Darien stared in her eyes for a few moments until she turned away.

"So what's she like?"

"She's witty and sarcastic.  But she's got a good heart.  Her life hasn't been filled with the best decisions but she always had good intentions.  She had an eye for a lie though.  She spanked my britches every time I told her I brushed my teeth and hadn't."

"I believe I would too."

"Ok Serena, just be yourself.  She's not going to judge us if we have an occasional bicker or witty retort for one another."

"What relationship is perfect Darien." Said Serena as she stepped out of his truck.

For the first time since this morning, he'd really looked at her.  She wore a light pink skirt and white blouse.  She had taken her hair down and gave it a slight curl.  She had very subtle make up on.  She looked so innocent, so beautiful.  He was woken up out of his thoughts by her staring at him.  She had the impatient look in her eyes that she was famous for.  He sighed, got out, and followed her.  He took her hand in his and lead her up the walk…..

~~~

"So Mrs. Caldwell—" Serena Started

"Please call me Martha.  That's what my maid calls me."

"Martha, I can see where your son gets his charm from." Said Serena finishing her sentence

"He can charm the pants off any girl is what I am told." Said Martha sipping her wine.

"Mother, please.  Don't tell her all my dirty little secrets, I'm afraid she'll take the engagement back."

"Hmm…if she does it will be your fault for keeping such dirty little secrets.  So Serena. I hope you won't feel offended, but you don't seem like my son's type.  I'm used to seeing him with ditzy, big-chested bimbos." 

"Mother!"

"But  you Serena, you are intelligent, polite, and quite sweet.  Why in the devil are you with my son?" Said Martha laughingly

"He intrigued me, he was something I wanted but never let myself have.  I'm glad I did this time though." Said Serena

"Well I can see your point, but Darien, you never seemed mature enough to handle a woman just as pigheaded as yourself."

Darien burst out laughing and then took Serena's hand over the table.  "She had me from Hello."

~~~~

Serena gave Martha one last hug before getting in the truck with Darien.

"Now you two don't be shy and come back real soon.  Serena, don't let him boss you around, and Darien…" Said Martha

"Yes mother?"

"Don't let this one get away." Said Martha before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and began walking back up the drive.

The whole ride back to Darien's house, they were silent.  Darien, thinking about his mother's last words, and Serena, thinking how much she would love to have Martha as her mother-in-law.

Darien stared at the yellow lines in the darkness of early evening.  His mother's words were eating at him.  "Don't let this one get away" she said.  Did this mean that his mother actually really liked Serena.  He sighed when he acknowledged that she wasn't the only one….

Serena started out her window, the cool breeze ruffling her hair.  She positively adored Martha.  When she did get married, she hoped her husband's mother was like her.  So open and straightforward.  Well she admitted that any mother-in-law would be perfect.  She missed her mom so much.  Her mother was always the voice of reason for Serena.  She was sure that she disapproved heavily of the scheme she was playing with Darien.  "When you play with fire, you are bound to get burned." One of her mother's favorite quotes.  "The thief wanted the jewel so badly that he lost his own hand to get it." Now where did that come from?  She never remembered her mother ever saying that.  Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that it came from her own conscience.  She wanted her restaurant so badly, that she was risking her heart to keep it.

~~~~~

 Darien opened the front door and led them into the dark hallway.  He flipped the light on and watch as Serena went right past him and slumped on the couch, hugging one of the pillows against herself.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Oh I was just thinking about my mother."

Darien remembered that she lost her mother to cancer.  He walked over and sat down beside her, not touching her.  "I didn't think meeting my mother would make you said about your own."

"Oh no, its just.  Well I know that my mother is looking down on me right now and I feel so guilty of so many things.  I know this scheme doesn't sit well with her. And just being with your mother, I just….Darien?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Hold me." Said Serena

It wasn't a plea, it was a demand.  And without thinking, he took her in his arms and she laid her head against his heart.  And that's how they stayed for what seemed like hours.  Darien was scaring himself.  He was feeling amazing warmth from her.  It wasn't just attraction….it was something more.

Serena felt safe and secure in his arms.  She never wanted this to end.  She wanted him to hold her forever.  She felt her eyelids growing heavy and was giving in to the warmth surrounding her heart.

Darien could feel her going limp in his arms.  Not wanting to sleep on the uncomfortable positioning of the couch, he gently lifted her and headed for the stairs.  He admitted to himself that he liked this feeling.  He felt like he was her protector, her savior.  She looked to him for comfort and security.  When he approached her door, he felt cheerless  at the thought of having to leave her.  He laid her on the bed and began to pull the covers over her when he heard a soft murmur.

"Darien."

"Serena? Are you awake?"

"Darien, I have a confession."

"A confession of what?"

"a confession….I want to kiss you so badly.  I want this warmth to last more than just a few moments when I get cold from being out of your arms."  
"Serena, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

And with that, he sat next to her on the bed, and without the intensity of their last encounters, gently took her hand and kissed it, before capturing her lips.  The mood and the feelings were just right, even they knew they couldn't stop themselves tonight.

AN: Ok I think this chapter sucked…but don't worry I have a big twist coming up.  I just have to get to it you know hehe.  All creative criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Rent-A-Fiancé

Chapter 3

AN: no I haven't forgotten about you…I just haven't had the time to sit down and write.  Well damn it, I'm gonna get you a chapter up by tonight lol.

Serena opened her eyes just a crack and immediately shut them again.  Suddenly she remembered all what had happened last night.  And was surprised at the warmth that spread threw her cheeks.  She felt like a girl who had been kissed for the first time.  Or maybe in a way she had.  She had to admit that she'd never shared such passion with any other man she'd ever been with.  Whenever her thoughts caught up with her brain, she realized he wasn't lying beside her.  The only proof that he had been there was the shape of his head in the pillow.  She could still smell his cologne on the sheets.  Clad only in a sheet, she left the room and wandered across the hall to his room.  His door was ajar so she just pushed it open.  His bed was neatly made, it hadn't been slept in.  But when she walked into his bathroom she could feel the humidity of a shower.  Maybe he was downstairs.  She decided she better at least put a robe on before she went to see.  She walked all over the house and there was no sign of him.  His car was gone.  She must have spent 20 minutes looking for some sort of note with no luck.  She felt as if she'd been tricked.  Ok so maybe he didn't feel what she had felt.  Maybe he was just happy to get laid.  She didn't know, but she would be damned if he would see how close he had gotten.

Darien sat at his desk.  He shouldn't have left like he did.  But what was he supposed to do.  Stay and wait for rejection?  He didn't think so.  Still though, he probably should have at least left a note telling her where he had gone.  He must have stood over her for what seemed like hours, watching her sleep, until he decided that he couldn't be there when she woke up.  She fell asleep in his arms, with her head on his heart.  He couldn't believe that he had actually whispered that he loved her, even if she was asleep.  He was woken from his thoughts by the buzz of his intercom.

"Mr. Shields, Mrs. Williams is here to see you."

"Ok, Send her in.  "Thank you Lita."

Mrs. Williams looked worried, he wondered what was wrong.

"Mrs. Williams, what a pleasant surprise.  What brings you to my office?" asked Darien

"I need a huge favor Mr. Shields." Said Mrs. Williams

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you."

"My daughter, Mina, she's moving here, but her apartment isn't ready yet and my husband and I don't have a place for her at our apartment."

"What is it you are asking me?"

"Well I recall you had a guest bedroom in your house, and since we should be seeing a lot of each other for the next week or so, I was hoping you could let her stay with you."

"Yes I see your point."

"But I'm sure you'd want to discuss this with Serena, since she lives there too.  Well I'll leave you to think about it.  Thanks again Mr. Shields." And then she left.

Let Mina stay in the guest room?  But that's where Serena was staying.  He couldn't say no, for there was no reason to if he and Serena were really together.  Of course it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to have Serena sleep in the same room as he, considering.  But the only question is would she agree to it.  Having her in such a close place could present the problem of such happening again.  To him that wasn't such a bad thing, but if she just considered it sex and nothing more, it could be damaging to his heart.  He'd have to say yes and face the consequences.  He'd page Lita and have her call Mrs. Williams to make arrangements.

Serena stood at the stove stirring a pot of soup.  She was wearing a pear of sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt.  She didn't feel the need to get dressed since she wasn't going anywhere.  Darien probably come home until late.  She stopped herself at that last thought.  Did she consider this home?  This was getting to be too much.  She had to leave.  She couldn't stay here any longer.  She dropped what she was doing and spun around.  Right into the arms of Darien.  She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come up.  Without reaction he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, like a welcome home kiss she guessed.  She just stared at him in awe as he stepped passed her to see what was cooking.

"This smells delicious Serena, you didn't have to go all out for me." Said Darien

"As if.  I didn't even expect you to be home—back so soon." Said Serena

Darien smirked at her mistake.  "I would have called letting you know when I would be 'home' but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well surprise you did."

"Serena I need to talk to you."

"If it's about last night, that doesn't change anything about us.  It just something that 'happened', nothing more."

Darien looked at her, mouth agape.  Serena wondered if that wasn't how he felt.

"Actually I was going to talk to you about Mina Williams." Said Darien as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. 'Damnit!' he thought as he punched the couch pillow when he sat down. 'I guess that tells you how she felt about last night.'  He was just glad that she was asleep when he told her that he loved her.

Serena stood in the kitchen…not sure what to do.  She'd upset him, but she couldn't blame him.  If he had said the same words to her, she'd be hurt too.  She put the soup on simmer and followed him into the living room.  "So what about this Mina Williams? Who is she?"

"She's the William's daughter."

"And why do you need to talk to me about her?"

"Because she's moving to town and her apartments not ready, so I kind of volunteered the guest bedroom to her."

"But that's MY room?!?!"

"Well you'll just sleep in my bedroom with me."

"With you!?!! That was not apart of our agreement."

"well theres a lot of things that have happened that weren't in our agreement."

Serena sat there silent…taking in what he had said.  Ok so he was hurt…but why?

"Darien, how can you give away a room that isn't available?"

"Then who is in it? Not my fiancé…why would my fiancé, who of course I've had marital relations with already, be sleeping in any other bed besides my own.  And no you can't go out of town on business."

"Darien I just don't think it's a good idea is all."

Darien stood up and stepped in front of her.  "I wouldn't try anything, you know that." He brushed a stray hair from her eyes, and stepped past her to go upstairs.

________

It had been a week until Mina arrived, and Serena had been sleeping with Darien for the past few nights.  And every morning, she managed to wake up before him, and she found herself enveloped in his arms.  Since the guest bedroom wasn't hers anymore, she had to use Darien's bathroom.  She had to smell him every morning and night, as he had to smell hers.  Already three times they had almost kissed and that would have lead to…other things.

Darien wasn't getting much sleep with her so close to him.  He was starting to get bags under his eyes and everyone was starting to notice.  At least Serena had breakfast ready for him when he got ready to leave.  She was even giving him goodbye kisses.  She had told him it was to get used to it since they would have to do it whenever Mina got here.  He didn't care, he was enjoying it.

Serena opened the door to a girl who in a way was much like herself, in much younger years.  She was blonde and blue-eyed, like herself.  But you could tell that she was still much a teenager.  She even looked at Darien in the way a girl looked at a teacher she had a crush on….she could tell this was going to be trouble.  Mina was young and smart but very judgemental.  She told Serena that she didn't picture them together.  Serena looked too 'smart' for Darien or too conditional.  She said that they must never have fun together, which is why he spends so much time at the office…and with that she bounced up the stairs to her bedroom.  Serena had never felt the need to slap someone so hard.  So Mina thought that Serena was too boring for Darien….this was going to become a race….Mina was gonna try to get Darien….Mina was the type of person that saw that no man is taken until they are married.  She was going to show Darien so much affection that he wouldn't be able to think the name Mina…

Mina sat in the kitchen painting her fingernails while Serena was peeling potatoes.  So far Mina had been staying with them three days and she hadn't gotten anywhere with Darien.  But then she hadn't seen him and Serena do anything besides a quick kiss here and there…but she had seen Darien staring at her when she wasn't looking.  She heard the door shut and knew Darien was home.

Serena heard the door too and was turned towards the sink when he came into the kitchen.

Darien was frozen for a moment at what he saw.  Mina's head was bent low and her small frame could have passed her for a child or young teenager, and Serena, rinsing potatoes in the sink, would have been the mother.  He then realized that this was what he wanted to come home too for the rest of his life…and couldn't picture anyone else over the sink than Serena.  He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.  Serena smiled and turned up to him and kissed him…this kiss lasted longer than usual…and the only thing that prevented it from lasting longer was the "ugh" noise behind them.  So Serena was winning…but was Serena playing to win…or playing to play…she couldn't tell anymore.

Darien had noticed that Serena hadn't been eating much lately.  While they were eating beef stew she was having a ham sandwich.  "Serena, why haven't you been eating a lot?"

"You aren't dieting are you? Dieting is pathetic." Stated Mina

"No…I just haven't been that hungry lately….besides I've been getting nauseated—" she let her own words sink in..but quickly tried to save herself. "I must be getting the flu or something." 

"The flu?" asked Darien, looking at her intensely

"Yes the flu…what else would it be then?" asked Serena

Darien didn't answer for a few moments.  "Yes I suppose you are right."

'So Serena is keeping secrets.' Thought Mina with a smile on her face.

Serena lay in the bed…her thoughts surrounding and smothering her…while she listened to Darien's slow and steady breathing.  Then the wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom.  She felt like she was vomiting her guts out.  Fine luck there was no more toilet paper on the roll…so she reached in the cabinet to grab another roll when her vision was pulled toward her box of tampons and maxi pads.  "Oh god…" 

"Serena?"

Serena jerked back, slamming the cabinet door shut, causing the paper to roll to Darien's feet.

"Serena what's the matter with you?" Darien said while picking up the toilet paper

Serena flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  She stood up and washed them and went to brush her teeth when she felt Darien's hand on her shoulder. "Serena…"

"Whatever it is your thinking…don't.  Don't be getting any ideas in your head now.  I've just caught a bug and I'll be fine once it gets out of my system."  Serena winced at the hurt in his eyes.  But no she just couldn't be..she just couldn't be.  They'd only done it once..but one time is enough she guessed…whenever she finally managed to fall asleep….Darien couldn't.  He just had this feeling…but he couldn't come to say it…it might jinx it.  If his thoughts were true…it would be happy for him…but he was sure Serena would feel differently…

Author's Note:  Ok sorry it's a little short…but you've been waiting too long….see I've created a triangle…it will probably only last a few more chapters at the most….I've got it all written out within my head…its just harder to put it in writing you know? Lol  so read read and read and tell me what you think.  Any Ideas of what you think is gonna happen or what you would wish to happen…come on..humor me :)

SilverSerenity


	5. Chapter 4

Rent-A-Fiancé

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I have nothing quirky and cute to say…so no I don't hold any right to Sailor Moon….sad isn't it

AN: Someone asked, so I will answer lol.  Mina is 22, but she could probably pass as 18.  She's just graduated from College; she went into fashion…lol.  She was one of those preppy cheerleaders you always hated in high school that always will be that way.  Serena is probably about 26-28 who owns her own restaurant while Darien is 30-32 who is President of a company his mother owns, but she lets him oversee it and such.  Don't ask what the company is because eh I haven't figured that one out yet lol.  Any other questions that I wasn't to clear on? Ask lol!  Ok a lot were asking about Mina's place in this story.  To tell you the honest truth I wasn't really going to tell much about her.  She well…at the end of this chapter she has served her purpose and probably (not entirely certain at this point) won't be appearing again.  There is a small chance she might appear in another chapter but as I said…when I write I just write it as it comes to me.  I have the main plot planned out but as I write chapters little things come to me that I add into the story.  I am mainly focusing on Serena and Darien.  So if you want to know more about Mina…make it up for yourself :-) lol

Darien sat at his desk, thinking back on these last few weeks.  He'd only been with Serena a little over two weeks and already he'd fallen madly in love with her.  He could deny it no longer.  He loved her.  He probably had loved her since the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her.  But Serena was an entirely different story.  You could never tell what she was thinking.  He'd been looking through his desk drawer and found a few Polaroid's his mother had taken that afternoon.  There was one of him and Serena, where his arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were on top of his arms.  He didn't even know his mother had taken it and slipped it in his pocket.  There was a frame on his desk that used to contain a picture of Rei.  He slid the picture in and it made his desk look homey.  And now, he just had a gut feeling that Serena didn't want to embrace the fact on what was going on with her.  But he himself couldn't embrace it for fear that it wasn't true.  What if it was just a bug….but then again…what if it wasn't?  Darien was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock on the door.  "Come in"

"Hi Darien….I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should drop by and say hello."

________

Serena waited until Mina left the house to leave herself.  She was on a mission.  But she was very nervous.  She'd never had to do anything like this before…what if she ran into someone she knew?  But she had to know…this was just wasn't the type of thing you would put off until the answer was apparent.  She just had to do it.  She drove into the next town just incase there was a chance of her running into someone she knew.  Then there were about 5 brands on the shelf….she didn't know which to pick.  A woman came up beside her.  She looked about the same age as Serena but she had three children.  She pointed to a brand and said it always gave her the best results…then saying not meaning what she wanted it to be…but it was accurate.  Serena laughed and chatted with her a few moments before making the dreaded trip to the cash register.  E.P.T. it said.  Sitting at red lights gave her plenty of time to read the instructions that came with it.  But it also got her thinking.  She already knew the answer….she just knew.  And so did Darien…he just didn't want to come out and say it.  Bastard.  He'd probably say it couldn't be his.  But there was no other one it could have been.  Darien was the only man she'd slept with in the last 4 months.  And they of course didn't use anything either.  Something he said was also nagging her.  That night…he must have thought she was asleep…but she could have sworn he murmured something about love... "Oh my gosh….he said he loves me!" Serena exclaimed to no one but herself.  In realizing this she also realized that she loved him back.  Maybe things weren't as lost as they seemed.  She had to tell him….tell him as soon as possible.  Instead of turning home…she made the turn to his office.

________

"Hi Darien….I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should drop by and say hello." Said Mina as she plopped down in a chair.

"Not enough shopping places to suit you here Mina?" said Darien

"If I weren't in such a good mood I might take that as a jab at my character.  Is that all you think I do? Shop?" She pouted

"No Of Course not." Darien lied

"No…I'm an observer too…and I do notice things."

"Now if I didn't know any better, I'd say that comment was directed at me."

"Yes who else."

"So what is it you have noticed Mina?"

"I've noticed that you and Serena sure don't have the relationship most would expect you to have."

"What kind of a relationship would that be?"

"Just that….you don't seem _in love.  Like you never bring her flowers…you don't call her cute pet names—"_

"You've only been staying here a few days…how is that to judge on a relationship?"

"The most I've seen you two do is a peck here and there…nothing more…and a few unreturned glances."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like….you are trying to make it work but she's not.  It's like she doesn't want you or something."

He had to admit…Mina had a point…was it so obvious?

"So I see I've got the wheels in your head turning…your starting to see what I say as true."

Yes he saw…and he certainly saw the seductive pose she was in…and if this had gone on two weeks ago…he would have jumped on it…but now things were different.  Much different.  "If that's all you wanted to talk to me about…then please allow me to remind you that I love Serena…nothing could come between us now…it might have at some time…but now things are different.  And while you are staying under my roof…you will leave her alone and keep your legs closed.  Allow me to escort you out."

Mina was mortified.  Why wasn't he playing with her like all the rest had done?  Was it possible that Serena was the winner from the start?  No she couldn't let her win so easily.  Mina saw a flash of golden blonde hair thought cheating was the way to win.  Serena was rubbing her clothes smooth, about to walk in the direction of Darien's office.  Darien was walking towards her, leading her to the elevators, when she saw her chance.  She grabbed Darien by his tie and whirled him towards her and covered his mouth with hers.  He wasn't struggling but yet he wasn't reacting either.  She pulled away when she heard Serena clear her throat…

"Well it clearly seems I'm interrupting one of you important business meetings." Serena said before turning around and walking back towards the elevator.

"Serena!!! Serena come back Serena!!!" He gave Mina a 'I-Hate-You' look to her gloating expression and then chased after her.  "Serena please wait!!"

She finally stopped at the plea in his voice and let him catch up with her.

"First off…why are you so worried of my reaction?" asked Serena without expression

"Worried? Because I don't want you to think the wrong thing…Mina came on to me!"

"Personally my opinion doesn't matter."

"What—what are you talking about?"

"I'm not your girlfriend Darien…I'm not your fiancé…I'm not even _your friend!_  I'm just surprised at you.  I thought I was supposed to be the guilty party…but it seems you've been the one caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  But tell me…aren't you afraid of what the William's will think of your dirty deed?"

"What are you talking about? Serena I love you!!!"

Serena didn't answer right away. "The wedding is off!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.  Then softly, "Darien I have no power over you…I never did.  We were never together…sorry I've been cramping your style.  I'll pack my things tonight." Then the elevator doors closed before he could respond.  But once the doors closed…she broke into tears.

Darien stood there, staring at his reflection in the doors.  What had just happened here?  Mina! That damn bitch…he felt pretty sure that Serena wouldn't have come here just to visit…she had something to tell him…and Mina messed up his chances.  He walked up to her, she was smiling triumphantly. He slapped her.

"Do you have any idea on what you have done!?!? You just ruined my life!" Said Darien walking past her.

Mina, holding her face, laughed and said "I didn't ruin it alone…she was just looking for an excuse to let you go.  If she really loved you she would have been crying her eyes out."

Darien kept walking but the words sank in his head.  She was right.  There was no emotion on Serena's face at all…more relief than anything.  What just happened?

Serena was getting funny looks from people she was passing.  She was bawling.  She got into her car and just laid her head down on the steering wheel.  She felt so stupid.  How could she have been so stupid?  How could she have actually believed that he loved her?  She caught a glance of the plastic bag sitting in the seat beside her.  Oh God!  This child would be a bastard!

Serena was packing her suitcase when she heard the door open and close downstairs.  She could tell it wasn't Mina by the sound of the foot steps.  These were quick and heavy.  Sure enough there stood Darien in the doorway.  Her heart started pitter-pattering at the site of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Darien

"What does it look like I am doing?" asked Serena

"You can't leave."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we had an agreement."

"Would you shut up about that damn agreement!"

"It's a legally binding contract Serena."

"And by me leaving I break the contract?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so.  That contract has been broken….that night we made love we broke that contract…it was one of the rules set by my father.  If you don't believe me you can look at it yourself."

"So what you are saying is that nothing is keeping you here."

"Yes that's what I'm saying."

"Then why didn't you leave then?"

Instead of answering Serena walked past him and was about to go down the stairs.

"Serena…answer me!"

"Why didn't I leave? Because I—I" She stopped.  His gaze towards her stopped her.  No she wasn't going to back herself into this corner.  So she went to continue her trip down the stairs and trip is what she did.  At that exact moment her ankle bent out from beneath her and she went tumbling.  Darien tried to grasp her but was too late.  With Serena crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, he called 911 and cradled her in his arms.

________

Serena woke up in a room of intense white light.  She looked at surroundings and realized she was in a hospital.  Darien was asleep in a chair beside her bed.  She lifted her head but immediately laid it back down.  The pain was too intense.  She heard Darien stir and closed her eyes.  She didn't want him to know she was awake.  He got up and stood over her.  Sighed and walked out of the room.   She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  If he ever did love her, he was one of the causes of her fall.  She had her eyes open and it was too late to close them when Darien returned.

"Serena, are you awake?"

"I think so…"

"How do—how do you feel?"

"I feel like a truck ran me over.  What happened?"

"You—you fell down the stairs."

"Oh yeah…I remember now.  My ankle gave out and I tumbled."

"Yeah.  I was so scared that I had lost you."

"I'm just glad you were there."

"We—you lost…the baby."

"It was probably for the best."

Darien nodded but stopped.  "Why? Why would it be better?"

"Darien…you and I both have busy lives, a child would disrupt it and complicate things.  It would also prevent us from having a clean break."

Darien was tired of fighting and just nodded his head.  "I kicked Mina out."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't want to inhibit your love life."

"Damn it Serena!  What is it going to take to get you to realize that I love you and I want to be with you and that I wanted this child more than anything in this world and I want to marry you."

"All the more reason for me to leave.  Darien it would never work…maybe at some other time in our lives but now.  We know things about each other that—that.  Darien just leave it alone and let me be.  My father will be collecting my things.  I don't want us to have to bear any difficult meetings again.  And with this I understand that with the contract broken, my restaurant—"

"Serena….why is everything about business with you.  If you want to be left alone, then left alone you'll be.  Serena, you just don't trust anyone."

"I don't trust you, no."

"Well Serena, you may not get hurt…but you won't get loved either." And with that, Darien turned and walked out of the room.  Leaving her to assess what he had said.

It had been a week since the accident and Darien just moved like a zombie.  Life without her seemed unjust.  He loved her.  And he would never love anyone else.  He didn't know how…but he would get her back.

_______

AN: ok I completed this chapter on the 11th of January.  But I can't give it to you just yet….I need to give you time to read chapter 3.  Ok so anyway…I think one more chapter and an epilogue and it will be through.  Tell me what you think.

SilverSerenity


	6. Chapter 5

Rent-A-Fiance

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Now that I think about it….I have no desire to own Sailor Moon….weird huh?

1 month later

            Serena sat at her desk, writing checks for invoices for kitchen equipment she had bought.  Then she came across one from the hospital.  It was the bill for her recent stay after her fall.  Paid in Full.  Darien paid for it.  It still hurt to think about it.  She had to admit…even thought she only knew she was pregnant for a few days…she'd already had so many daydreams about being a soccer mom and leaving presents under the tree from Santa Claus at Christmas time.  And she had pictured Darien giving piggy-back rides in the park.  Then they shifted to the 2 week evaluation after her accident.  She hadn't told anyone about the results of that yet.  She had learned that because of the accident, her chances of becoming pregnant again were slim to none.  And that if by chance she did become pregnant again, she would probably have a difficult time.  Oh how she had cried for three days straight.  She cried for herself, her lost child, and for Darien.  Oh how she hated Mina.  Perhaps in a way it was her fault.  She didn't do anything but push him away…then came along Mina with such _open_ opportunities.  If she had been a little bit warmer to him…maybe it never would have happened.  Oh but who was she kidding.  It did happen and there was nothing she could do to go back.  Well…she could go back to him but she wasn't going to allow herself to do that.  But then she recalled the night they made love…how much she had opened up to him about her mother.  She'd never done that with anyone, not even her own father.  And that was something she needed to consider.  But just because she needed to…didn't mean she was going to.  That chapter of her life was closed, even if her heart had something else to say.

            Darien had been a total wreck for the past three weeks.  He lost the deal that he had recruited Serena to get to start with.  All because of Mina.  Mina was the start of trouble with everything…well her and his mouth.  When the William's confronted Darien about Mina he didn't do anything but tell them what a whore and bitch their daughter was.  He hadn't heard from them since.  He hadn't shaved in three weeks and had barely gotten any sleep.  He had come across a bottle of Serena's perfume that was left in his medicine cabinet.  The smell of it made him physically hurt.  He had even taken up drinking…which was very bad.  He was depressed.  Now that Serena was out of his life there was just no reason for him to go on.  Before Serena he wasn't alive…after Serena he wasn't alive.  So that left it to that he was only alive when he was with her.  And they life they had created together…how cruel fate was.

            Serena was standing in her kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea when she heard the phone ring.  "Hello"

"Hello, Is this Mrs. Serena Shields?" asked an unknown voice

"no…uh…yes this is Serena."

"Hello Mrs. Shields, this is Doctor Hart.  I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you."

"I'm listening"

"Your husband, Darien Shields, has been in an accident."

"Acc—accident.  What sort of accident?"

"He's  been in a car accident.  He got side-swiped.  You mean you haven't heard?"

"car accident?  Well—well is he all right?"

"He's got a few broken bones and a minor concussion.  He's very lucky that the car hit him on the passenger side."

"I'll be right there."

Serena was in such a hurry that she didn't even hear the crash of the glass she'd knocked off the counter in her race out the door.

            Serena must have been sitting there for 3 hours waiting for him to wake up.  She didn't even bother to clear up the fact that she wasn't his wife.  Whenever he had admitted her he must have put relation as husband for insurance reasons.  She couldn't help but blame herself in a way for the accident.  She hadn't seen Darien in a month but she had heard some things.  Things like his company was going down the drain because he just didn't care anymore.  As if she had been that big of a part of his life.  She scoffed at herself.  If Darien had such an impact on her life, what shouldn't she have the right to leave an impact on his.  She heard a tap on the door and got up to open it.  It was his mother.

"Martha."

"Serena."

Serena just walked back to the chair and slumped down.  She started crying…she just couldn't help it.  Seeing Martha just brought back hidden wants.

"Oh Serena dear, you mustn't beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault.  And I hear he's going to be fine.  I know my son, he's strong."

"No it's not that" Serena said between sobs.  "This just goes to prove you can lose everything in a blink of an eye."

"What in the devil are you talking about."

"You don't know do you?" Serena asked her

"Know what dear?"

"About me and Darien."

"I suspected you were having troubles by mine and Darien's phone conversations.  And the fact that I never heard your sweet voice in the background."

"Troubles? Oh it was much worse then that." Serena hesitated a moment, but couldn't hold it within herself any longer.  "I was pregnant."

"Was?"

"Yes, was.  But when I was coming to tell Darien, I saw a girl kiss him.  I now realize that he was telling the truth when he said it was one-sided.  But I was going to leave him."

"You didn't have an abortion did you?"

"No…God No.  When I was leaving…I was packing my bags and Darien stormed in and was talking in a heated tone of voice.  I was going to say something…but decided to walk away.  And that's when it happened.  My ankle gave out and I fell down the stairs.  I lost the baby and I haven't seen Darien since…this has been a month ago.  And what's even worse is that I've learned that I may never be able to have children now." And Serena lost it.  Martha enveloped her in her arms and made soothing noises.

"There, there now.  Everything is going to be ok.  You still love him, I can tell.  Or else you wouldn't be here now."

Serena struck still at the sounds of her words.  She was right.  She was still in love with Darien.  But the question was, did he love her as he said he did.  "Martha I think I'm going to go take a walk.  Let me know if he wakes up or anything ok.  Thanks"  And Serena didn't look back. 

            After Serena had gone, Martha really thought about what Serena had just said.  Serena had been pregnant.  She could have been a grandmother.  The one thing that money couldn't buy.  But Serena still loved him, so maybe there were second chances.  Even if Serena might have a time conceiving again, there were second chances.

            Darien woke up and instantly he smelled her perfume.  She'd been here.  She still cared.  He looked over and saw a note on the table.  Maybe it was from Serena.  No, it was from his mother.

Darien,

            Dear I've told the doctor to call me as soon as you wake up.  I stayed as late as I could.  Serena was here, I was told for quite a few hours, before I arrived.  We had a little chat and she was very upset and left.  She told me what happened.  I know you were feeling down about it.  But Darien I do believe she still loves you.  Pursue this!

                                                                                    With love,

                                                                                                Mommy

Darien laughed at the name mommy….Darien was in his 30s and she still called herself mommy.  But Serena had been here, so she still cared, or possibly loved him.  He was in no condition to do anything about this now.  But after he was released, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself.  He would need help.  Maybe Serena would volunteer.

Serena got a call that Darien had awoken and now she just stood there, her hand posed to knock on his door.  In doing this, she knew that there was no turning back.  But she didn't get the chance.  The door opened up on it's own.  It was Andrew.

"Serena"

"Andrew"

"Um…look I've heard vaguely what went on and you have my sympathies.  But please don't turn away from him right now."  And Andrew held the door open for her so that there was no escape.  The click of the door closing made her jump.

"Hi Serena"

"Darien.  How are you feeling"

"Better now that you are here"

Serena just smiled and sat down.  They sat there for several minutes.

"It's just that—" Darien started but stopped.

"What?"

"Serena I know this is a touchy subject for you but I've just got to get this off my chance."

Serena nodded

"It's just that for those few days I was a daddy.  And then it was ripped from my grasp in a moment."

"Darien—"

"No let me finish.  But what even scared me more was the prospect of losing you.  You were unconscious for two days Serena.  It made me realize how much you have changed my life.  And that I need you in my life.  I think you loved me, at least just that night you loved me.  At least I've loved you since that night.  I don't know if I deserve a second chance.  In a way that child granted me a second chance, but because the child is gone, I guess my chance is too."

"Oh Darien I did love you, I still do, it's just that I'm afraid.  I've always been afraid.  You see when my mother died, at the time my father was having an affair.  He doesn't know I know.  But because of this…I've been afraid to trust anyone because it made me think that in the hour need…no one is there for you but yourself.  But you were…"

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that I've learned to trust with you…only you.  Second chance? The question is that do I deserve a second chance."  
"Serena, if given the option.  I would give you the world."

Serena started sobbing

"And Serena…I love you.  I know you don't want to think about marriage now…but I was just wondering what you were doing next Saturday night.  Maybe we could catch a flick or something."

Serena laughed and smiled.  She took his hand and he kissed her palm.  Then pulled her down to kiss her lips.

"Everything is ok in the end, if it's not ok…then it's not the end." Said Serena as felt the warmth in her heart once again.

Ok so I finally sat down and worked on it again.  Don't worry about the ending…I will be doing an epilogue J  Well whatcha think?


	7. Epilogue

**Rent A Fiance**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** never let me play poker again…I can't believe I lost Sailor Moon!!! :-p ok maybe I never had it haha

**Author's Thank You**: let me say that it has been a pleasure writing this fan-fiction with you guys.  You've given me the encouragement to write it to the end and make it worth reading.  I hope you give the same encouragement in my other stories that may be struggling along.

**6 Years Later**

Serena licked the frosting off the spoon as her final touch to the project.  Stevie was so excited.  Stevie was Darien and Serena's 5 year old son, and today was his birthday party.  It was kind of funny.  Serena's probability of becoming pregnant dropped drastically after her miscarriage 6 years ago, ironically, Serena had become pregnant shortly after she and Darien got married.  But Serena did have a difficult time, she didn't dilate enough and they had to perform a cesarean section.  And Serena thought for sure that this would be it, one child was enough anyway.  But then 4 years and some months later she becomes pregnant again, and get this…TWINS!  Two girls, who would no doubt be identical.  Serena was 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant.  She could go into labor anytime they doctors said.  This is one reason that Darien was a little worried about having this party in Serena's condition.  But Serena, being the stubborn self that she was, disagreed.  She said 5th birthdays were important, because you only get to have it once.  Well she said this about every birthday but shhh. 

Serena slid 5 candles onto the cake that had a dinosaur decoration on it.  She looked out the window and smiled at what she saw.  Stevie and some of his little friends from preschool were taking turns getting piggy-back rides from Darien.  He was a great father.  He said that after that miscarriage, he realized that family was more important to him than anything else in the world.  Darien had even taken to coaching T-Ball, full of little tikes just like his own son.  Stevie looked just like his father.  The deep blue eyes and dark raven hair.  He was going to be a handsome fellow one day. 

Serena looked over and saw Martha making up hot dogs and drinks for the kids that had wandered over to the food table.  Serena loved Martha.  Martha was a wonderful grandmother as well.  One or two weekends a month she would keep Stevie and they would goto the beach or the movies.  She claimed she did this so that Serena and Darien would have a little time to themselves but Serena knew she did it just to keep Stevie. 

Serena was broken from her thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around her round, obtruding stomach.

"Darien, don't sneak up on me like that!" Serena said

"Sneak up?  The door slammed behind me." Darien said while nuzzling her neck

"Don't argue with me mister" Serena said while turning around in his embrace, so that she faced him.

"Oh I keep forgetting." Darien said before capturing her lips with his.  But alas they were interrupted by a brute kick from inside Serena's stomach.

"Alright little ones, calm down.  You know I think they did that on purpose." Said Serena

"And why would they do a thing like that?" Darien Asked

"They are trying to tell you to keep your hands off their mommy, because they don't want anymore sisters or brothers"  Serena said, hinting at the tubal ligation she would receive after the twins were born.

"But I wanted ten?!" Darien whined jokingly

"Trust me buddy…having two at the same time will definitely cure you of that!"  Said Serena

"Ok…I'll take your word for it." Darien said with a quick kiss  "The kids are getting antsy…they are ready to open presents and have cake and ice cream."

"Well it just so happens that the cake is ready to eat.  Will you carry it out for me while I get the ice cream?" Asked Serena while getting the big tub of Neapolitan ice cream from the freezer.

"Sure my love.  That's a great Dinosaur." Complimented Darien

"Whatever…come on _my love_" imitated Serena

Serena set up the cake and had her lighter posed as all the children came and gathered around the table.

"Serena, sweet heart, let me light the candles…don't want you setting anything on fire." Darien said while taking the lighter out of her hand while she watched him with annoyance in her eyes.

"When I play with fire…it's you that gets burnt isn't it sweetie." Serena said while sitting Stevie in his chair.

"Touché" said Darien

"Alright…are we ready?"  Serena waited for a few nods and then continued "Steven Mitchell Shields, you are 5 years old today.  Now blow out your candles and make a big wish but don't tell anyone or else it won't come true."

After being blinded by several flashes, Serena's world went still.  Her arm reached out and grabbed Darien's arm.

"Sweetie…what's wrong" asked Darien

"Momwie you are leakwing" said Stevie

"Serena?" Darien repeated

"um I've been feeling a sharp pain everynow and then all day…but they weren't even remotely close together so I didn't think anything about it." Said Serena

"Oh God Serena, you are in labor!" Said Martha

"Darien…this is it.  Are you ready?" Said Serena

"Your bag is sitting beside the bed." Said Darien

"But what do we do about the party and the children."

"We'll take care of it." Martha and Ken said in unison

"Thank you daddy, Martha." Said Serena, giving them hugs and kisses as Darien hurried her along.

In the car, racing to the hospital, everything seemed to perfectly still, because Darien was holding Serena's hand, and she just had the feeling that everything would be alright and that they would live happily ever after.

**The End**

**Author's note:**  I wasn't sure how to do the epilogue…I didn't know if I should do it a wedding or a pregnancy announcement or engagement or what…but I think this is cool.  So anyway this is the end….there were probably some details that were never concluded….like careers…but they aren't really that relevant are they?  lol so anyway what do you think?  REVIEW!!!  Mark your favorites!!! Recommend!!! lol….my dream or goal is just that this is one of those stories that everyone remembers and is on everyones favorites so everyone reads it…lol well I can dream can't I?


End file.
